


Amber

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: I dont rly know what this is, tbh. It was a short story I wrote for school a bit before quarantine, and I felt like posting it here. It's about a girl named Amber, a monster, her brother, and memories. I actually dont know how to make this appealing so people will read it without giving away the story?
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977169





	Amber

Amber loved her name. That beautiful orange-yellowish shade would adorn everything she owned. If it was even remotely related to her namesake, Amber would have it. However, those feelings were mixed now. She remembers that lovely necklace, and missed the weight on her chest. She remembers her brother, whose laughter was always contagious, giving it to her for her eighth birthday, and that wonderful team of scientists, who always explained the things she didn’t understand, over and over again. Where were they? She didn’t know, and that frustrated her. It also scared her that those memories were slipping, that she had to work so hard for them to reveal themselves. Nevertheless, Amber kept running, and running, but that gangly mass of limbs continued its chase when she finally could not. She couldn’t run, couldn’t scream, so she hid. She hid, and tried to remember.

It remained a nice Thursday, all things considered. Work wound up being worse than it usually is, but Amber looked forward to this. Her brother’s laboratory stood in front of her, tall and imposing, but she soon differentiated his head of curls from the rest, and that made her relax a little bit. He and some others were experimenting on the long-term effects of amber, and they needed volunteers. So of course she volunteered, once her brother asked, in a heartbeat.

She was doing pretty well, until her anxiety medication started to run out again. So she rationed them, because she didn’t really wish to leave the place the lab had given her for the time being, and it was a very bad idea to come cold turkey off of any drug. Now, Amber hadn’t exactly been notorious for being sickly, so her brother noticed when she started sweating more often, envisioning lights, but she shrugged him off. She shouldn’t have. 

Suddenly it appeared out of nowhere, the monster with its long limbs and horrible growling and scratching. Out of fear and cowardice, she ran, not even checking to see if the others were okay. She dashed, and she hid, and she accidentally hit her head, darkness overcoming her vision. She woke up in a bright room, surrounded by a group of scientists. One of them rushed to her side, gushing about “amber and blood,” asking her, what happened, what happened. What had happened? Vaguely recognizing one of them as a relative, but not knowing from where or when, she searched her past memories. The Woman barely remembers a rock the color of honey, but it was lost to her world. All she knew now, was that the IV cord was hurting her, so she ripped it out of her arm. The lights were blinding her, so she closed her eyes, and arose. However, the people she surveyed earlier were crowding her, blocking her, so she summoned her strength, and pushed past them with surprising ease. The Woman found herself facing a large glass panel, which she recognized as a window. If she jumped out of that window, ignoring the protests and the hands reaching for her, ignoring the way her back hardened on its own to cushion her fall, she would find a cut on her arm. If she looked, what would come out of that cut, would be amber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you decided to read this, thank you! I have no idea how or why stuff like this comes up in my head, the original prompt was just "amber" and I'm pretty sure they meant dinosaurs. But thanks anyway, and I hope you enjoyed. Would you mind critiquing it for me? I want to try more ambiguous short stories like this, and that would rly help. Have a nice day~


End file.
